The long-term objective of this project is to produce a lightweight, low cost, durable, accurate, portable child height measuring board of synthetic material readily available for a worldwide market, which will aid in the nutrition assessment of individuals as well as populations. The specific aims of Phase I are to: 1. Develop prototype child height measuring boards from synthetic materials that would meet the criteria stated above. 2. Assess the feasibility of using state of the art computer facilities in the development and testing of such a board, and in further development in Phase II. 3. Produce a testing plan and research protocol that would be implemented in Phase II. This plan will be designed to test the board's strength, endurance and accuracy as well as user satisfaction and measurement error in comparison to existing boards of wood or metal.